


Old and Gray

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year older, another- wait, is that a gray hair?! John? JOHN!</p>
<p>[In honour of Sherlock Holmes's birthday ^^]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at my FF.net. Happy birthday, Sherlock~ (and happy setlock/s4/shspesh :D)
> 
> I do not own _Sherlock_. Thanks for reading!

Sherlock sighed.

"Seriously, _let it go_."

"I'm _dying_ , John."

"Oh, for the- _no_ , you are not."

"I am."

"Technically, you've been dying since the day you were born."

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

John sighed.

"Okay, Sherlock, so you're another year older. So-"

" _Gray hair, John_!" Sherlock seemed to explode all at once, flouncing up from his chair in a whirl of blue dressing gown and ruffled hair.

John cleared his throat. "... You do realise I've _been_ gray."

"Ugh. That doesn't matter."

"Thank you." John ruffled the newspaper. "Thank you for that vote of confidence."

"It's not the _same_. You look _good_ in gray."

"... Thank you, I think."

"And Lestrade, some woman called him a silver-haired fox the other day. But there's me, and I definitely _will not_ look good with gray hair."

"Someone called Greg a silver-haired fox?" John chuckled. "Where was I?"

" _Not_ really the point here, John. I'm having a mid-life crisis!" Sherlock drew up short. "... What if I am having a mid-life crisis? I'm almost forty. With my life, living to eighty would be a miracle, mid-life of an eighty year life span is forty years."

" _Sherlock_."

"I can't have gray hair."

And there was Sherlock's half backwards, reserved tone, and John pondered for a half second if Sherlock really could be having a mid-life crisis. It wasn't impossible, but...

"Hair colouring."

Sherlock looked up. "What?"

"Dye your hair. Cover up the gray."

The cogs were turning. "... But I'll know it's there."

"Delete it."

"My brother colours his hair."

"... Yeah, probably delete that, too."

 

Silence.

 

"John?"

"Hm?"

"I know I said I didn't want anything for my birthday, but can you buy me hair dye?"

John snorted, covered it with a cough. "And why can't you buy your own?"

"It's my birthday." Like it was that simple.

It _was_ that simple.

John bought Sherlock hair colouring.

Sherlock did not have a mid-life crisis.

... Prevented for another year, at least.

 


End file.
